I'm a Believer
by GOYA1281
Summary: He hated her and She couldn't stand him. But he was broken and she made him whole. A Jacob and Rosalie love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic and i love twilight. I think Jacob and Rosalie would make a good couple. This is 10 years after BD. Nessie picked Nahule instead of Jacob. She thinks of him as only a brother. Emmett left Rosalie for Tanya. He's had a thing for Tanya for a while but felt he owed it to stay with Rosalie cuz she saved him from the bear. Rosalie and Jacob find that they are falling in love with each other.

Chapter one

JPOV:

I smelled leech and not just any leech it was Bella. I wearily opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light. "What are you doing in here bells?" I groaned. "Getting your wolfy ass out of bed, that's what I'm doing here." She said. I glared at her and rolled over not wanting to face her or anyone else for that matter. "Jake it's been over a month since she left. I think you need to get out of this room now." She said pleading with me. I sighed heavily and rolled over to glare at my best friend. "I'll stay in this dam room for however long I feel like. You of all people should understand what I'm going through right now." I growled at her. She flinched at my words and looked at me sadly. "That's exactly why I'm here Jake. Edward and I thought maybe you should go and stay at Isle Esme for a while. You need to get away and try to move on. I don't want you to be a zombie like I was Jake. The sun, fresh air and water will be good for you." She said hopefully.

I thought about it for a few moments and the more I did the better it sounded. I did need to get away. Everything here reminded me of _nes_…Her. I couldn't even think her name without cringing. "Your right bells, I do need to get out of here. The longer I stay the more depressed I get." I said dejectedly. "Oh Jacob I know you won't regret this." She said grabbing me into a bear hug. "Now don't get mad but Rosalie is going to go with you." Bella said as fast as she could. "WHAT!!!" I roared as loud as I could. She must be insane if she thinks I'm going on a vacation with blondie the ice queen. "Don't give me that look Jacob black." Bella said sternly. "Rose has been through a tuff time this past year and half with the divorce and now with Emmett marrying Tanya this month." She said. Bella was right. I forgot about Blondie and her issues. Not that I cared but now I could understand how she feels. "Fine Bells I'll go with blondie but I won't like it. I'll complain the whole time and bother her with my blonde jokes." I said seriously. "I wouldn't expect anything else jake." She said and left.

RPOV:

I can't believe they convinced me to take this stupid trip with that mongrel. Who would have thought that I, Rosalie Hale would be stuck on island with Jacob Black for two months? I sure as hell did not see this coming. UHHH!!! Why me?? What did I do to deserve this?? I felt like screaming. I guess it could be worse. I could be forced to sit and watch my once love of my life marry someone else. "I can do this. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm beautiful and strong. I will totally kick that dog's ass in a second if he steps out of line." I said to my reflection in my vanity mirror. Just then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in Alice." I said and in can my pixie like sister with her arms filled with shopping bags. At least someone is enjoying the idea of this trip. "Rose you won't believe the outfits I bought you. You are going to look amazing, especially in this red bikini." Alice shrieked while holding up two skimpy pieces of cloth that I'm guessing was suppose to be my bikini. "Seriously Alice why would I want to wear that around the dog? I'm just going so I can relax and get away from everyone's pitying looks." I told her coldly. He face fell for a moment but just as quickly a huge smile lit her face. "It's not for Jacob silly. It's for you. I know how you like to look your best even if the "dog" will be there." She said happily. She was right just because that mongrel was going to be there too didn't mean I couldn't go around looking my absolute best. I sighed and smiled at my sister. "Well let's start packing!!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

GPOV:

Two days and 15 suitcases later Jacob and Rosalie made their way up the steps of the beautiful island home. Both quickly headed to their rooms trying desperately to get away from each other. Alone in his room Jacob walked out onto the balcony and took in his surroundings. It was absolutely the most beautiful place he ever saw. The sand was bright white and looked like smooth silk. The water was like a sparkling blue diamond. He took a deep breath and the smell was an intoxicating blend of salt water and island foliage. This would have been the perfect place to have a honeymoon with _nes_..Her, he thought to himself. But that was never going to happen. She choose someone else to spend eternity with. Nahuel. Just his name made Jacob clench his fist and shake with anger. He shook his head and took some deep calming breaths. He was not going to think of Her while he was here. He was going to move on. At least try too. He walked back into his room and looked around. Bella told him that Esme had done some redecorating a few years back. The room was large and spacious. The furniture was all white and had that shabby chic look to it. The walls were a pale green with white crown molding. Against the wall was a massive king sized bed with a white and pale green comforter and sheets. The bed looked incredibly inviting but Jacob would not waste his days in bed anymore. He decided to put some swimming trunks on and go test the water.

Rosalie looked around her room content with the décor. She felt it complemented her beauty quite well. The walls were deep lavender and the floors were dark hardwood. The furniture was all a deep cheery wood finish. The bed was spectacular to Rosalie even though she had no use for it. IT was a four poster bed covered in a lavender comforter and sheet set. IT was also draped with shimmering gossamer curtains in various shades of lavender. Rosalie felt like an Arabian princess in a sultan's palace. This was definitely the place to take her mind off of her ex-husbands upcoming nuptials. She could still hardly believe that a year and half ago Emmett left her for Tanya. It still angered her that he simply said that they grew apart and they were different people now. That he would always love her but he was not "in love" with her anymore and that Tanya was his true soul mate. What a load of crap she thought. She still couldn't believe that he would want someone who wasn't half as beautiful as she was. She sighed and decided she would lay out on the beach and enjoy the feeling of the sun on her skin. Rosalie slipped into her skimpy red bikini and looked at herself in the mirror and thought that Alice was right. She did look amazing in it.

Jacob was diving into the waves and enjoying the water when the sickeningly sweet smell burned his nose. He turned his head and there she was, Rosalie in all her glory. Her skin sparkled like she had been dipped in a giant bowl of glitter. The sun shone off her silky blonde locks creating a golden glow about her face and shoulders. Jacob's breath hitched at the sight of her in her itty biddy red bikini. His eyes traveled the whole length of her body. She had just the right amount of curves to bring any man to his knees. He watched as she gracefully laid her statuesque frame down on her towel. He couldn't help but think what it would be like to lay on top of her and run his hands all over her curvaceous body. Jacob quickly dunked himself in the cold ocean water to push away those sinful thoughts.

JPOV:

"What the hell!!" I shouted to myself. I can't think of blondie the ice queen like that. Of course she's beautiful but she's a bloodsuckers for Christ sakes. _Nes_…Her leaving me has definitely messed with my head. I got to get out of here and back to the house. It's just jet lag that's all. A nice meal and some rest will clear my mind. Maybe I should phase and go for a run?? That might help too. Yeah a good long run would definitely help and maybe Embry or Quil will be phased too. They could keep my mind off of _nes_…her and Blondie.

GPOV:

Rosalie walked towards the beach and immediately felt the sun warm her cold body. As she set her towel down she caught the scent of wet dog. EWW dog she thought as she laid down on her towel. The scent grew stronger and Rosalie glanced back towards the water only to see Jacob in his entire god like glory emerging from the water. She couldn't help but stare at his massive frame from head to toe. She always had a thing for muscles and he did not disappoint. His broad shoulders and bulging biceps made her yearn for him to wrap them around her. She sucked in a unnecessary breath as her eyes traveled down his well cut chest and sculpted 8 pack all the way down to that delicious v where his board shorts hung dangerously low. She couldn't help but wonder if his manhood was just as big as the rest of him.

RPOV:

"WHAT am I thinking!!?" I yelled to myself. He's just a filthy flea bitten mutt. I have definitely lost my mind. I need to find a man and soon. I'm relying on B.O.B (battery operated boyfriend) way too much. I'm so desperate I'm finding this mongrel attractive now. What is wrong with me? I mean im a vampire and he's just some mangy mutt. I'm old enough to be his great-great-grandmother. I need to call one of my sisters. One of them should be able to talk some sense into me.

GPOV:

Both Rosalie and Jacob left the beach and tried to put as much distance between themselves as possible. This was definitely going to be a long vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own anything related to twilight. I'm just borrowing them for my own personal use. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

GPOV:

The next day Jacob woke up refreshed and relaxed especially after his pep talk with Embry the night before. Embry told him not to make too much out of him being attracted to blondie. He even admitted that for a bloodsucker she was hot. Jacob thought to himself that Embry was right because aren't bloodsuckers suppose to be impossibly attractive. That's how they draw in their prey. With that thought Jacob jumped out of bed ready to relax and enjoy his day. After a quick shower Jacob threw on a pair of board shorts and made his way to the kitchen. After a large and filling breakfast Jacob decided to explore the island.

Rosalie spent the night and early morning watching movies and talking with Alice and Bella. They reassured her that nothing was wrong with her. Both Alice and Bella admitted to finding Jacob very attractive and that she shouldn't worry. It's not like she would act on her desires. They did have a point his smell alone would be enough to turn her off. She pushed all thoughts of the dog out of her mind and decided to explore the island. She picked out a lacy yellow Victoria secret push up bra and matching boyshorts that Alice said she just had to have. She swore that evil little pixie was up to something. She pulled on a matching yellow summer dress and flip flops and looked at herself in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw she made her way to the lush jungle behind esme's house.

JPOV:

I made it to the edge of the jungle and pulled my shorts off and tied them to the strap around my ankle. I decided to run in my wolf form. It felt so freeing to run and not think about anything. Thankfully no one else was phased. It's nice not having to share my thoughts once in a while. It was so easy to phase now-a-days. All I had to do was think of nes…Her and I would instantly explode into giant mass of fur. I pushed all thoughts of nes…Her out of my mind and concentrated on my surroundings. I quickly came upon a beautiful waterfall and lo and behold who just had to be there. Blondie. I must have been too preoccupied with my thoughts to not have smelled her. "What are you doing here dog?? Are you following me??" She sneered in her musical voice. I phased back so I could tell her how crazy she was. I heard her gasped and smirked while I pulled my shorts on. So she likes what she sees I thought to myself.

RPOV:

I walked not really paying attention to where I was going. I was lost in my thoughts of Emmett when I came upon the most divine waterfall. It was breathtaking. I pushed all thoughts of him out of my head and tossed off my flip flops. I went to the edge of the water and hiked up my dress so I could wade around for a while. As I was gazing at the waterfall I smelled him. Couldn't that mongrel find some other place to go? I swear he was stalking me. Without looking back at him I said "What are you doing here dog?? Are you following me??" I turned to see him phase back and gasped at the sight of him. His muscles rippled beneath his beautiful skin and sent a shiver down my spine. What really caught my breath was his sizable manhood. My panties dampened at the sight of it. I shamelessly watched as he pulled on his shorts. I couldn't look away until I saw that smirk. What a cocky bastard. I was so angered at him but mostly at myself that I just wanted to slap that smirk off his beautiful face.

JPOV:

"You know the world doesn't always revolve around you leech." I sneered right back at her. I had to admit it she was so sexy when she was angry. I was getting hard just watching her stand in the water with her dress hiked up around her milky thighs. She was so angry she couldn't say a word. She just stood there clenching her dress in her tiny hands. "Hey blondie, I have another joke for you. How do you keep a blonde busy for hours? Write "Please turn over" on both sides of a piece of paper." I said grinning mischievously at her. Before I knew it she had me pinned up against the smooth rock behind the falls. I forgot how strong these leeches were. "I'm sick of you and your ridiculous jokes. I should just wipe that stupid grin from your face. No wonder my niece left you. You're just so pathetic." She said her words laced with venom.

Before I knew it I flipped us over and pushed her so hard into the rock it cracked behind her. She whimpered slightly and I kind of felt bad but she crossed the line with her words. "Your one to talk blondie. You're so conceited and self absorbed no wonder Emmett left you. He probably got tired of you always looking at your self in the mirror." I yelled. Her beautiful golden doe eyes bore into me with so much hatred I thought my face would melt off but there was also lust and desire. My eyes traveled down to her lips and I couldn't help but stare they were plump and rosy and were slightly trembling from anger.

I had never been this close to her and I couldn't help but get turned on. She didn't smell sickeningly sweet this close. She smelled like oranges and honeysuckle. I wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Before I knew what I was doing I crashed my lips to hers. I felt her stiffen and thought for sure she would push me away. Her tiny hands griped my shoulders and pulled me closer and then her lips molded to mine. I was stunned. She pushed her tongue in my mouth and I groaned in pleasure. She tasted sweet and creamy like milk and honey. Our tongues battled for dominance.

We pulled away from each other both gasping fro air. She glared at me and I glared right back. Even though I was incredibly turned on I still was pissed at her. God this leech is driving me crazy!! "I still hate you. You make me sick mutt." She said huskily. My member twitched at the sound of her voice. Before I could respond she pulled me close and forcefully placed her lips on mine. We kissed each other with so much force that if we were human we both would be bruised. "I can't stand you either bloodsucker." I said while kissing and nipping along her neck and jaw line. I ran my hands up and down feeling everyone of her delicious curves. I lifted her up and she wrapped her long luscious legs around my waist. I could feel the heat of her core right on my painfully erect member. I growled in anticipation. I doubt I'd be able to hold off any longer.

I pushed her dress higher up her thighs and began kneading her perfect ass. A little moan escaped her lips and I smiled knowing I did that to her. She dug her nails in my shoulder and I groaned at the pain and the pleasure. I grabbed the lacy material that was keeping me from the place I longed to touch and ripped it roughly off of her. I plunged my finger between her slick folds and gasped at how tight and wet she felt. I added another finger and forcefully started pumping them while I rubbed her throbbing bundle of nerves with my thumb.

Her legs wrapped tighter around me and I could tell she was getting close. Her head was thrown back and her plump lips were slightly parted. "OH god Jake…don't.. uhh..Stop!! God that feels sooo good!!" She moaned. That was the first time she ever used my name and it sounded so good coming from her mouth. I kept up the rhythm of my hand while kissing and sucking on her neck and collar bone. With a few more strokes of my thumb I could feel the walls of her sex clench around my fingers and her warm juices ran down my hand. I was so hard I couldn't wait any longer.

Before she could come down from her high I pushed my shorts down and plunged my hard cock in her wet core. "Ohh…god!!" We both screamed. She was so tight and wet I was afraid I would cum right then and there. She was so cold and I was so hot it was like fire and ice. The feeling was phenomenal. Her legs tightened around me pulling me deeper in her core. This woman was going to be the death of me. I started to thrust and couldn't help but moan at the feel of her. "God Rose your so tight and wet." I groaned with each thrust. "Harder jake harder." She screamed. I picked up the pace and plunged so hard into her that she would have split into two if she were human. This was not sweet and gentle lovemaking. This was hard, rough, animalistic fucking.

I needed this. She needed this. We were both so broken. We needed to feel wanted and desired. With each thrust I could feel that tightening near my belly button. I was getting close but I didn't want it to end. I reached down and began rubbing her sensitive bundle. "JAKE!! Oh im…uhh..gonna…cum." She moaned huskily. Suddenly her walls tightened and clenched down on my hard cock bringing me over the edge with her. It was so good we were screaming each others name.

As we were both coming down from our high our eyes locked, shock and realization of what we had just done evident on both of our faces. Before I could say anything she took off like a bat out of hell. Fuck!! What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? I'm like some horny teenager that can't keep it in his pants.

I phased and made my way back to the house. _Dude what the hell were you thinking?? Get out of my head Embry. Oh shit!! You banged the blonde bloodsucker?? That's enough Quil. I need you both to leave me alone now. I said using my alpha voice. _They phased leaving me alone with my thoughts. I ran to the house and phased back pulling on my shorts as fast as I could. I walked up the front steps and there she was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and glaring at me.

**A/N: Next chapter is Rosalie's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything except my plot.**

RPOV:

What have I done? What have I done? I kept chanting to myself. God, I'm like some neglected housewife coming onto the sexy pool boy. I took off so fast I don't even remember making it to the house. What am I going to do?? I couldn't shake the thoughts of his warm muscular body pressed against my cold one. The feeling was like nothing I felt before. Fire and Ice. My skin still tingled from where his hands and lips touched. His smell lingered on my dress and it was earthy and spicy like cinnamon. I could still taste him on my lips and it was the sweetest taste like warm brown sugar and vanilla. I could spend eternity kissing and tasting him.

I've completely lost my mind. He's just some mangy mutt. I'm Rosalie Hale, goddess and vampire. I should kick his ass for thinking he could touch me like that and get away with it. Who was I kidding he gave me more pleasure in those few moments than Emmett did in the 70+ years we were together. UHH!!! I screamed while stomping angrily through the house. He's driving me crazy making me hate him and want him at the same time. Then I smelled him earthy and spicy. Cinnamon. Jacob. I threw open the front door and crossed my arms while glaring down at him.

He stood still watching me like I was some caged animal, afraid to make the wrong move. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Before I could let him get the words out I tackled him to sand with my legs on either side of him straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. I saw fear, anger and lust past through his ink black eyes. "How dare you take advantage of me like that, you dog!!?" I hissed in his face our noses barely touching. His black eyes bore into my gold ones. "You're not exactly the innocent one here Blondie. You wanted it just as much as I did. Admit it!!" He growled low and huskily. I could feel the coil below my stomach begin to tighten. I wanted him so badly but I couldn't say the words.

I jumped up quickly and ran towards my room with Jacob close behind me. I tried to slam the door on him but he managed to slip through. "Get out dog!!!" I yelled. "No, not until we talk about this."He said looking like the alpha he was. "There's nothing to talk about. We'll pretend it never happened." I said matter-of-factly. "You can't pretend it didn't happen. What's Edward going to say when we get back??" He said. "He's not going to say a dam thing because I won't be thinking about it or you mutt." I seethed. His face looked pained at my last statement. I turned around not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. "Fine I'll leave and won't bother you anymore if can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something happening between us." He said defiantly.

"I can't." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me but he did. Suddenly he spins me around to face him and pulls me close so that our lips are barely touching. The heat rolls off his body making me feel deliciously warm. His earthy spicy sent fills my nose and makes me lightheaded. "I want you." He whispers against my lips before kissing me tenderly. Emmett and I had always been intense and wild while making love. I was not use to being touched so gently. Jacob's kiss is slow and long but filled with so much passion it makes me drunk feeling.

Who knew that this wolf of a man could be so tender and sweet? He runs his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I eagerly comply. Mmmm...He tastes just as good as before, sweet warm brown sugar and vanilla. I snake my arms around his neck and bury my hands in his silky ebony hair. He pulls me closer deepening the kiss and making me weak in the knees. I could go on like this forever and never be satisfied.

Jacob pulls away breaking our kiss and leaving me begging for more. "That should have been our first kiss Rose." He says while tenderly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smile at the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue. If I were human I would have been blushing. "Say it again." I tell him. "Say what again?" He says looking so adorable with his confused expression. "My name, I like the way it sounds when you say it." I tell him sweetly. He beams at me the most amazing smile. Now I can see why Bella called him her personal sun. "Rose, Rose, Rosalie." He purrs in his husky tenor. The sound of his bass voice causes me to be so wet that I can feel my own juices dripping down my thighs. This man will be the death of me.

"I just don't want sex Rose. I want to know you, everything about you. Trust me. Let me in. Make me whole again." He says his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine. Could I do it? Let him in. Even though I loved Emmett with all my heart there was always a wall between us. I kept him at arms length afraid of being hurt again. I was always domineering with him because I never wanted to be vulnerable again. I look in Jacob's ebony eyes seeing them shine with his sincerity. "I could try Jake but I'm not an easy person. I'm stubborn and broken. I'll fight you every step of the way, but I wanna try. Just be careful with me, please." I said dry sobbing. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm just as stubborn and broken as you are. You've taken my breath away Rose. I can't live without air and you're my air Rose. I need you."And with those words he pulls me close again and kisses me sweetly. He pulls the straps of my sun dress off of my shoulders and I let it pool around my ankles. I'm left standing in front of him in only my yellow lace bra.

I can hear a small growl escape his lips and I smile at knowing that I can do that to him. He turns me around and sweeps my hair over my shoulder and begins to place warm kisses on neck and shoulders. I melt at the sensations he's spreading through my body. He unclasps my bra and I let it fall to floor. Jacob pulls me flush against his front and I can feel the heat of his skin warm my back. I can feel the length of his erection on my backside and it sends tiny shock waves of electricity straight to my core.

His large hands cup my ample breasts and knead them gently. My head falls back on to his shoulder while he continues to kiss my neck and run his thumbs over my painfully tight nipples. I'm so turned on that I reach between my legs and begin to rub my own sex trying to create the friction I desperately need. I hear Jake groan and before I can say anything he scoops me up bridal style and walks me over to my bed. He lays me down delicately like I'm a rare treasure. I find my sex again and start rubbing myself trying to relieve some of tension that is building in my core.

This time a low growl erupts from his lips and I can see the lust burning in his deep dark eyes. He quickly disposes of his shorts freeing his deliciously large member. The sight of him standing there in all his glory sends me over the edge. I moan long and hard as my walls clench down on my fingers releasing my warm juices all over my hand. "Fuck Rose. That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He says while climbing on top of me and taking my hand from between my thighs and bringing it to his lips. He licks and sucks my fingers and hand clean moaning and groaning the whole time. "God, you taste so sweet and creamy. Mmm…milk and honey."

I pull him to me crashing my cold marble lips to his soft warm ones. I can taste my juices on his tongue and I moan with pleasure. He breaks the kiss panting for air. Jacob traces my lips with his thumb lovingly and says "Let's do this slowly. I wanna worship every inch of you like the goddess that you are." I nearly cum at the sound of his voice.

He kisses me slowly and passionately while running his warm hands over every inch of my body leaving my skin aflame with desire. Jacob places small open mouth kisses down my neck and collar bone before taking one of my erect nipples in his warm inviting mouth suckling till my knees begin to tremble. "Please, Jake I need to feel you in me. I can't take much more." I begged. He settles himself between my thighs and I can feel him at my entrance. I begin to buck my hips trying to get the friction I so desperately want.

In one forceful thrust his hard cock is sheathed to the hilt filling me so completely that we both scream out in pleasure. "Fuck!!"The feel of his hot member warming me from the inside out is almost too much to take. After a few moments he begins to thrust in a slow sensual rhythm. Our bodies start to move together in an erotic dance creating sensations I had never felt before. I can feel the coil beneath my belly button tighten. I pull him closer never wanting this dance to end. We're in our own world. The sound of the waves crashing and our moans and panting breaths creating the music our bodies are moving to.

I had never had sex this way. It's sweet and loving. This is not fucking. This is being vulnerable and trusting. I need this. He needs this. We're so broken. We need this to be whole again.

"God Rose you feel so good." He says between moans. I can tell he's getting close. His eyes are closed and his jaw is clenched. His thrusts are coming faster and faster making me moan louder and louder. "Uhh…I'm so close jake. I need you to cum with me." I groan. He reaches between us and rubs my already swollen bundle making my walls clench down and release my warm juices all over his rock hard dick. "Fuck Rose." He growls while spilling his warm seed in me.

He rolls onto his back and pulls me till I'm half lying on top of him. I rest my head on his broad chest and listen to the thumping of his heart. His enticing cinnamon sent fills my nose and comforts me instantly. He wraps his large arms around me pulling me tightly to him and nuzzles his face in my hair taking in my scent. I can feel his heart beat slowly and his breathing become even and relaxed. I curl up closer to him enjoying his warmth. We don't have to speak any words. Our soft touches and caresses speak volumes.

He eventually falls asleep and I close my eyes. I may not be able to sleep but I'm content just lying in his arms till he awakens. This is exactly where I want to be for the rest of eternity. Wow. Who would have thought that I Rosalie Hale would be falling so completely for Jacob Black?

**A/N**: ** I hope you like this chapter. I really struggled with this one. Please review and let me know if it was any good. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

GPOV:

Time passed quickly for the new lovers. Their days were spent hunting and exploring the beautiful island paradise. Their nights were spent making love in the sand under the moonlit sky. But there were also heated arguments that always ended in passionate embraces. The two of them were in their own world. Neither of them was in a rush to get back to reality. Both were content to spend the rest of eternity discovering each other in this magical place.

JPOV:

"Dam it Rose, come back here. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I pleaded with her. I don't even know why I'm apologizing. "Leave me alone mutt!!" She bellowed from behind her closed bedroom door. "Look blondie I told you I will still eat the dam omelet." I say getting annoyed. "It's supposed to be pancakes." She yells back at me. OH. "Please baby, open the door. Look I bet if I scrape some of the black off it'll taste really good." I say trying to make the situation better. She slowly opens the door. I can't help but grin at her looking so adorable with her golden hair piled high atop her head and covered in flour.

I pull her close to me in a big bear hug. I nuzzle my nose in the crook of her neck taking in as much of her yummy scent of oranges and honeysuckle I could. "You'll really eat it just to make me happy." She tells me pulling away slightly to look up at me. "Of course I would. I love that you're trying to cook for me. Shows me just how much you care for me." I say pecking her luscious lips lightly. The most glorious smile lights up her face and she quickly drags me back to the kitchen. Oh the things I do for this woman I think to myself.

She places a large stack of what could only be described as maple syrup covered charcoal in front of me. I smile but cringe inwardly. I'm so going to be paying for this later. She sits next to me patiently waiting for me to take a bite. I can barely get the knife to cut through this sorry excuse for pancakes. I manage to get a fork full of this burnt disaster and make a silent prayer before placing it in my mouth. I try not to gag at the ashy taste in my mouth. "Mmm..." Is all I can manage to say. "You hate it!!" she says grabbing the plate and tossing it into the trash. "Baby I don't hate it. It's just slightly overcooked for my taste." I say trying to be nice.

"I just wanted do something to make you happy." She pouts. "Believe me there are plenty of other ways to make me happy and you are very good at all of them." I say with a cocky smirk. She smiles wickedly at me and my member starts to twitch. She climbs into my lap with her legs on either side of me. I would gladly eat those god awful charcoal discs for the rest of eternity if it meant having her like this every morning.

She's wearing black booty shorts and a dark pink cami tank that clings tightly to her gorgeous breast. I'm getting harder by the moment and I know she can feel it through my cut off sweats. I run my hands up and down her thighs enjoying the silky smooth coolness of her skin. It's a welcome relief from my high body heat. Rose snakes her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a passion filled kiss. I groan in pleasure. I will never get enough of her creamy sweet taste.

She begins to grind her core against my painfully erect cock making me grip her hips tightly. She looks at me seductively while biting her plump lip. Oh Fuck, I'm one lucky bastard. We start moving together creating us a much needed friction. The smell of her arousal fills the room and makes me dizzy with pleasure. I can feel her delicious juices seep through my sweats and I growl low and deep. "Fuck jake, your not even in me and im close." She moans huskily. I reach between us and start rubbing her swollen clit through her shorts. She starts whimpering in delight.

I can tell she's about to come undone. She grips me tighter and starts riding me harder and faster. Her eyes are closed and she looks like an angel. She's so beautiful when she cums. She moans my name loudly breaking it into two syllables. "JA--KE!!" Before she can catch her breath I have her bent over the table. I strip off my sweats as she glances over her shoulder at me with a sexy smirk. The wolf in me growls and demands to claim her.

I pull down her shorts roughly and quickly impale her tight wet core on my stiff throbbing cock. We both hiss at the sensation of cold meeting hot. It's like the first time every time. I thrust in her hard and fast while groaning and grunting loudly. "Oh baby, you feel..so..uhh..good!!" She grips the sides of the table making the wood splinter in her tiny hands and moans my name softly. Esme is definitely gonna be pissed.

I pick up the pace aching for a sweet release. I can feel the tightening under my belly button. With a few more thrust I spill my hot seed in her while her walls clench down milking me for all I'm worth. I lean over and place small kisses on her neck and shoulders while trying to catch my breath. When we both finish coming down from our high I scoop her up and take her back to my room laying her gently on my bed. I peel off her cami and pull her close to me reveling in the skin on skin contact.

She snuggles closer to me and places chaste kisses all over my chest. "Rose, what's gonna happen when we leave tomorrow??" I ask while rubbing soothing circles on her back . She sighs heavily and looks at me with her beautiful golden eyes. "I'm not sure what the others will think but I know I don't want this to end. I don't want to lose you when I just found you." She says with so much passion I can't help but beam at her. "Good, cuz I wasn't gonna let you go with out a fight." I say matter-of- factly. She smiles sweetly and pecks my lips lightly.

Our eyes lock and I'm lost in her golden gaze. I swear I feel the earth move beneath me. It's nothing like imprinting but its dam near close. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. In this moment I know that Nessie no longer has a claim on me. It's my beautiful Rose that now holds my heart in her hands.

**A/N: Next chapter the Cullen's and Pack's reaction to Jake and Rose's relationship. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except my plot. **

RPOV:

I drive up to the boundary line in my red BMW. I turn the car off and look at my Jake. He's just so beautiful with his deep ebony eyes, high cheekbones, strong jaw and luscious full lips. He pulls me close and cups my cheek with his free hand. I place my cold hands on his warm chest and I swear I can feel his heart skip a beat.

"Marry me." I say softly. A small smile plays on his lips. "Yes." Is all he says. It's a simple question with a simple answer. It's straightforward and to the point just like us. We don't need flowery speeches or impassioned responses. He kisses me slow and passionately making me feel lightheaded. I will never tire of the feelings he produces in my being. He pulls away breathless and I can't help but smirk at how I can do that to him.

Jacob pulls me into a one of his signature bear hugs and I snuggle closer relishing his warmth and letting his spicy earthy scent envelope me. "Will you at least let me pick out your ring?" He chuckles low and deep. "Yes, of course." I say with a smile. "Good. I guess I should get going. I have to talk with Billy and Sam first before I tell the rest of the pack. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to your house??" He tells me, love and concern shining in his beautiful dark pools. "I'll be fine. Trust me Jake. I can handle my family. They have no choice but to accept us because I'm never giving you up. You got that mutt. You can change you name, dye your hair, move to a different town but you'll never be rid of me." I say trying my best to keep a straight face. "I wouldn't have it any other way Blondie." He says while hugging me close and placing delicate kisses on my forehead.

He pulls me closer and buries his nose in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply. He pauses for a moment then takes a few more deep breaths. "You smell different, like you but with a little spice. Oranges and honeysuckle and something spicy I can quiet place." He muses. "Your probably smelling yourself on me since you can't seem to keep your paws to yourself. You smell like cinnamon. I bet that's what it is." I say pulling from his embrace. He shrugs "Sure, sure." and kisses me chastely one last time before getting out of the car.

I sped away trying to ignore the feeling that I left a piece of myself behind. I try to clear my thoughts the closer I get to my home. I quickly call Bella's cell. "Hey Bella can you do me a big favor and shield my thoughts when I get to the house. I'm pulling into the drive way now."I ask. "Sure, sure not a problem." She says reminding me of my Jake. I hang up my cell and park my car. I take a few unnecessary calming breaths. I can do this. They're my family. All they want is my happiness right? I get out of the car and square my shoulders like the strong woman that I am. I make my way up the steps and before I can reach the door its flung open and I'm pulled into a fierce hug by a bundle of bouncing bronze curls. FUCK!!! Renesmee.

"SURPRISE!! I'm so happy your home aunt Rose. I've missed you so much. Your trip must have been amazing you're practically glowing." She shrieks excitedly. She's so much like Alice, a tiny ball of energy. She pulls me into the house to meet with the rest of our family. Both Jasper and Edward look at me confused, Edward because he can't read my thoughts and Jasper because my feelings are all over the place. Before I know it Renesmee has me planted on the sofa next to her. She begins firing off a million and one questions. I'm so frazzled I can barely form a coherent thought. Esme bless her soul sees this and intervenes. "Renesmee, sweetie let your aunt go upstairs and freshen up. She's had a long trip and I'm sure she would like to relax a bit." I give her a quick hug and whisper thank you.

I quickly make my way upstairs with Edward at my heels. "What do you want Edward." I say while glaring at him. "Why can't I read your thoughts? Jasper can feel you're hiding something." He says quiet annoyed. "Seriously, Can't a girl get some privacy once in while. You don't have the right to know everything that passes through my mind." I seethe. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs completely frustrated. "Where's Jacob? And why can I smell him all over you?" He sneers right back at me. He is quickly riding my last never. "I don't know? And it's know of you dam business who or what I smell like Edward!!" I hiss in his face. How I was ever attracted to him is a complete mystery to me. Right now I feel like knocking that stupid crooked grin that Bella so loves off his face. "It's my business Rose when it affects my daughter." He says glaring at me.

"Oh really." I say stalking him down the stairs like a lioness does to her prey. The rest of our family is already gathered at the bottom curious about our heated argument. I've never been this angry before. My hands are clenched and my jaw is tight. This must be what the pack feels before phasing. "She gave up any claim to Jacob when she started fucking Nahuel behind his back for six months before she took off with him. Oh yeah Eddie, I caught her a few times. She's not as innocent as you like to make her out to be. She's just better at blocking her thoughts than the rest of us!!" I yell. "Rosalie, that was uncalled for." Carlisle says in his fatherly tone.

It's too late. Bella dropped her shield and I can tell Edwards has seen every moment, kiss, touch Jacob and I have shared these past two months. Jasper tries to send a wave of calm over us but it does nothing to stop my anger. I'm too far over the edge. "He loves me and I love him. We're getting married and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." I say with conviction. "You harlot. You think that the moment he comes here and sees Renesmee that he's not going to feel that pull to her. She's his imprint. He'll toss you aside like yesterdays trash." His words cut me so deeply that it feels like the air is being knocked out of me.

"Edward that's enough. How dare you say that to her." Esme scolds him. "Rose maybe Edward has a point. From what I understand it's nearly impossible to fight an imprint. Maybe you should stay away from Jacob. It's for the best." Carlisle says trying to be the peacemaker. I look at my father betrayal filling my eyes. "No, I can't. I won't. I need him. I love him." I say dry sobbing. I look around at the faces of my family. No one will make eye contact with me. "Look, we don't know how the pack will react to this. It's better to end this before anyone else gets hurt. We don't need a quarrel with them." Jasper says always the soldier. "Is that how everyone else feels?" I question them. Their silence is all the conformation I need.

"Wait!! I don't think it's that easy. I've looked into Rose's future and it's blank. That can only mean one thing. She and Jacob are meant to be. I'm sorry Nessie but when you decided to leave you set this whole thing in motion." Alice says passionately. God I love my sister. I knew she would come through for me. "We still can't take any chances with the pack. Lets all calm down and see what Jacob has to say."Carlisle says. I nod my head yes unable to speak. Edward walks by me with disdain clearly written on his face and hugs a weeping nessie. I feel terrible that I could hurt my niece but I know that I'm right. Jacob and I belong together. I can feel it deep down to the very core of my being. I will not give up without a fight. I will not let this chance at happiness pass me by. I will hold on to it as if my life depended on it because truthfully it does. I merely existed before him but now I'm alive for the first time in decades and I won't go back to the way I was before.

A few minutes pass and I feel as if I've been hit by a semi. My head is spinning and I feel faint. Something's not right. I'm a vampire we don't get sick. I slump down onto the bottom step with my head in my hands. "Alice, get Jacob for me please." I beg he's the only one that can make me feel better. "Carlisle, I don't feel well." I say shakily. He scoops me up and takes me to his office. Suddenly everything becomes hazy and I'm barely aware of Esme calling my name. And then there's nothing but darkness.

**A/N: Next the pack's reaction. Hope you like this chapter please review. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does.**

JPOV:

I watch as the little red car speeds away and I can't help but feel like she's taken a part of me with her. She wants to marry me I say to myself with the goofiest grin spread across my face. I'm so happy I could scream it from the rooftops Rosalie Hale wants to spend eternity with me Jacob Black.

I head to the cover of the forest and strip. I tie my clothes to the strap around my ankle and phase as quickly as possible hoping no one else is phased. I really don't want anyone knowing what's been going on before I can talk to Sam and my dad. Just in case I start to sing a song my mom use to love when I was little and oddly reminded me of Rose and I.

_**I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams. Then I saw her face now I'm a believer, without a trace no doubt in my mind. I'm in love. I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried. I thought love was more or less a given thing. Seems the more I gave the less I got. What's the use in trying all you get is pain. When I needed sunshine I got rain. Then I saw her face now I'm a believer, without a trace no doubt in my mind. I'm in love. I'm believer I couldn't leave her if I tried. **_

I phase back when I reached my dad's house and I walked through the door saying "Where are you old man?? I have some pretty amazing news to tell you."I'm practically busting at the seams with how happy I am. I only hope that my father will be accepting of my Rose. "Hey son, how was your trip? Hope that bloodsucker didn't drive you too crazy over there." He says wheeling himself into the living room. I cringe at the use of bloodsucker to describe my love.

I take a deep breath and sit on the sofa facing my father. "Dad, you remember when you told me that I could have mom's engagement ring when I was ready to get married?" I say nervously. He nods his head yes and gives me a questioning look. "Well, I'm here to ask for the ring dad." I state matter of factly. "I'm happy Jake I really am. I knew the two of you would work things out. There is no way to fight the imprint. I knew she would come around." He beams at me.

"Uhh…dad..umm…it's not for nessie. It's for Rosalie. You see she asked me to marry her and I said yes. Now, before you say anything let me explain ok." I say nervously. He looks at me like he's trying to choose his next words carefully. "It's ok son. I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen. Before you say anything let me say what I have to tell you then I will answer any questions you have." He says his face full of sadness and resignation.

"You see son when your granddad Ephraim Black was chief there was an old medicine woman in the tribe. She had a vision of a young alpha that would one day meet and fall in love with a golden eyed cold one. She said that they would have children together and their children would make the most powerful wolves this tribe would ever see. Wolves with the strength of cold ones and nearly indestructible. Immortal protectors she called them. When Ephraim and his pack came across the cullens namely Rosalie he knew that the old woman was telling the truth. Even though he had imprinted he still felt a pull to her and knew that one of his descendants would be the alpha from the prophecy. So he made the treaty with Carlisle mainly to keep her from crossing on this land. He did not want to dam one of his family to a life where they would never grow old but everyone around them would. He did not want anyone to have to stand by and watch while loved ones and friends pass on to the next life without them." I'm stunned. I'm pissed. He knew all along that she was my destiny and never told me. "How could you keep this from me? Who else knows about it?" I say trying to keep calm. "I didn't think it mattered since you imprinted on nessie. You would have to keep phasing regardless so I didn't mention it. Sam is the only one that knows. I was only doing what I thought was best for you. I love you son and I can see it in your eyes how much you love her. I won't stand in your way." He says pulling me into a hug.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and dad yells for the person to come in. Sam walks in looking extremely annoyed with his pack and mine following close behind. Great, now what the fuck is wrong. "Hey Billy, could I talk to Jake for a sec alone." He asks. My father nods yes and wheels himself to his bedroom. "What's up Sam?" I say trying to sound nonchalant. "Can you please explain why the fuck Edward Cullen is calling me up ranting about how you broke his baby girl's heart and that I need to knock some fucking sense into you?" He says cocking his eyebrow sardonically.

"I can't believe the nerve of him. She's the one that was bumping pelvises with that Nahuel behind my back. She's the one who left me broken." I say clenching my fist. "Hey calm down Jake. Don't worry about him. You know he's always been over dramatic." He says chuckling lightly. "So brother tell me what this is really about." He says and motions for the rest of the guys and Leah to take a seat.

I take start to pace not really sure how to begin. I look at Sam and I can tell he already knows what I have to say. "I'm getting married." I say. "Uhh to whom jake I thought you and ness were done." Jared asks. Quil and Embry look at each other and immediately realization hits them. Shit I forgot they saw what happened the first time with me and rose. "Actually you all know her already. It's Rosalie." I say.

For a moment it's so quite that you can hear a pin drop. Then they quickly burst out in a collective WHAT THE FUCK!! It would have been funny if I weren't the one it was directed at. "Quite let our brother explain." Sam says using his alpha voice. Even with all our problems in the past I can still count on him to have my back. "I love her more than I could have thought possible. She is truly my equal in every way. She's strong, smart, and beautiful and doesn't take my crap. She's doesn't need constant rescuing. She can hold her own when the situation calls for it. She was made to be an alpha's mate. My mate." I say with all the honesty and passion I can muster. I let Sam explain the prophecy that Billy told us. When he's finished I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"You deserve to be happy Jake and I'll support you all the way as I hope the rest of our brothers will." Leah says surprising me and the rest of the pack. I thought for sure she would have something negative to say. "Leah's right boys. Jake deserves our support. He's always there for us and we should return the sentiment." Sam says and I can see the others nod their head in agreement. Relief washes over me. I'm truly lucky to have them as family.

"Lets have a bonfire tonight to welcome blondie to the family. Billy can tell the new legend of Jacob and Rosalie." Paul says always the one up for a party. Everyone agrees and Sam gives permission for Rosalie to cross the treaty line now that she's going to be an alpha's wife. The pack leaves and my dad makes his way back into the living room. I look at him and he hands me a small black velvet box. I open it and see my mother's ring. It's nothing fancy just a one carat round brilliant cut diamond set in a simple white gold band. A single tear rolls down my cheek. I know my mother would have approved of Rose. My dad pats me on the back and tells me about the time he asked my mother to marry him.

My phone rings and I answer it expecting it to be my Rose but it's not. It's Alice. "Jake you have to come quick. Something is wrong with Rose. Carlisle's with her right now and she was asking for you right before she passed out." I hang up the phone without saying good bye. I'm out the door and burst out of my clothes. I'm moving so fast the forest is a blur of greens and browns. All I can think about is getting to my Rose. I make it to the Cullen's and Alice is outside waiting with a pair of shorts. Got to love that pixie.

I'm barely inside when a hard marble fist hits me right in the nose breaking it with a sickening crunch. Fuck! Edward.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**song is the monkee's i'm a believer.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does.**

JPOV:

"Shit, Fuck a mother Edward." I say while cupping my broken nose in my hands. "What the hell is your problem?" I say glaring at my once future father-in-law. "My problem mongrel is you letting your hormones get the best of you and defiling my sister and breaking my daughter's heart." He spat at me. Seriously, defile who uses that anymore. What century are you in grandpa. Women these days aren't getting defiled unless they want to and my Rose definitely wanted too. I thought smugly knowing that he can read my thoughts loud and clear. "Have some respect dog that's my sister you're thinking about." He sneers. "Stay out of my head and then we won't have a problem leech." I say standing straight to my full height. If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get.

"Enough are you two idiots done with your pissing contest." Only one voice can make that sound so incredible sexy. My Rose. I look up and see her standing at the top of the stairs. Even though she looks a little tired and agitated she still takes my breath away. I rush up the steps and wrap her tightly in my arms never wanting to let go. "We'll finish this later mutt."Edward yells while walking out the door. "Sure, sure." I yell back. I look at my rose never wanting to take my eyes off of her. She gingerly touches my nose and the coolness of her fingers soothes me instantly. "Come let's go to my room and get you cleaned up." She says pecking me softly on the lips.

RPOV:

I'm resting on my bed like Carlisle suggest that I do when a familiar scent hits my nose. Cinnamon. Jacob. I rush to the top of the stairs and there he is standing up to Edward looking so sexy in only pair of cargo shorts. I can't help but think of all the naughty things I wanna do to him. Edward shoots me a dirty look. _Screw you Eddie. _I practically shout in my head. Before I know it Jacob has me wrapped tight in his strong embrace. Finally I'm home. He's exactly what I need to relax me. He looks at me tenderly and that's when I notice the bruises and dried blood on his beautiful face. I place my cold fingers on his nose to help with the swelling. He winces slightly. I grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom that's in my room.

I grab a hand towel and sit on the counter. Jacob settles between my thighs and places his warm hands on my hips. I turn the sink on clean up the dry blood from his face. Neither one of us say a word. We're just content to be in each others presence. When I'm finished he cups my face between his large warm hands and stares at me like he's trying to memorize my face. He finally breaks the silence "Are you going to tell me what happened today? Alice calls me frantic telling me I have to get here, basically scaring the living daylights out of me." He's just so cute when he's worried about me. I can't help but smile. "I'm fine, Carlisle took some samples and he's going to run some test. Everything will be ok. Can we talk about this later? I'm really not up for this conversation right now. I just need you to hold me, ok."I say wearily.

He pulls me closer to his warm body and I instantly melt into him. I place my head on his shoulder and breathe in his delicious scent. He places soft kisses on the top of my head before resting his cheek there. I could stay like this for a millennia. Jacob pulls away looking at me like he wants to say something but before he can get the words out I crash my lips to his. I put all my love, passion, and lust in this kiss. I push my tongue in his mouth tasting his warm sweetness. We both moan in pleasure. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and deepened the kiss. This kiss is nothing like our ones before. There are so many feelings in this kiss I know he feels them too. We pull apart both panting for air.

He looks at me lustily. Oh I know that look and oh how I have grown to love that look. He stands me up then begins to circle me like a wolf stalking its prey. I've never seen this side of him before and it's turning me on like I've never been before. The alpha wolf is definitely coming out. There is so much fire and lust burning through his eye that my panties are becoming soaked. He stalks around a few more times then he pulls me roughly against him, my back flush to his front. He leans down and in his deep husky voice says "You have way too many clothes on my love." I moan softly and nearly come undone.

He slowly and methodically undresses me while running his beautiful hands all over my exposed skin. I'm left standing in nothing but my tiny black thong. A low rumbling growl comes from him and I bite my lip in anticipation. Fuck Me!! He attacks my throat and shoulders with hot open mouthed kisses. He's groping me all over making me whimper softly. He kisses me all the way down my trembling body till he reaches my navel. Suddenly he stops and rubs my stomach tenderly while placing soft kisses around my navel. His eyes have softened for a moment. Before I can question him he rips away my thong with his teeth. The alpha wolf is back.

He steadies me with one hand then drapes one of my legs over his shoulder then plunges hungrily into my wet core. "Fuck!" I throw my head back and moan loudly. He's devouring me like a starving man. His free hand begins rubbing my already swollen bundle causing delicious shockwaves through my body. He plunges his hot tongue in my slick folds over and over again making me moan and groan incoherently. "God, baby you taste so good!!" he moans against my sex. The sensation of him licking and sucking tightens the coil below my stomach. It's a blissful mix of pleasure and pain. When I don't think I can take anymore he thrust two hot fingers in my core hitting the spot that makes my knees go weak. He sucks hard on my clit and I come undone. I release my juices all over his face and he greedily laps it up. Once he's done licking me clean he picks me up and places me gently in the shower.

He undresses quickly freeing his massive erection. I can't help but lick my lips. He steps in the shower and adjusts the water. He pulls the clip from my hair and lets it spill down my back. With his hands still in my hair he pulls me in for a slow and passionate kiss. I can taste my self on his lips and tongue and I let out a small moan. I pull away from him and kiss my way down his gorgeous russet body. I pay special attention to his beautiful sculpted abs. He takes a sharp intake of breath when I make my way to his large manhood. I lick my lips then take as much of him as I can in my mouth. He hisses "Fu--uk, Rose." He buries his hands in my hair. I continue sucking and licking always, careful of my teeth. I can tell he's close, His beautiful abs constricting with each movement of my mouth. He grips my hair tighter and his hips begin to buck. Suddenly with a loud growl he spills his salty sweet seed down my throat. I swallow it all enjoying his taste.

Once we are down from our high we begin to wash each other up. His skin is so silky to my touch. I can't help but watch as the water runs down his sexy body, glistening off of every muscle. Suddenly he has me pressed against the cool tile. "You know if you keep looking at me like that we'll never leave this shower." He whispers seductively in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Mmm….that sounds good to me." I say breathlessly. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his hard cock at my entrance and I grind my hips trying to get at what I so desperately need. He groans loudly as he thrusts deeply into my wet core. I moan in response.

His thrusts are hard and fast reminding me of our first time on the island and it's making me hotter just thinking about it. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck trying to bring him closer to my body. "God, rose your so tight and wet I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." He grunts. I reach down between us and start rubbing my clit. He plunges into me harder and forcefully that it would have broken in two if I were human. With a few more hard thrusts my walls clench down milking his hard cock till he cums moaning my name loudly.

He cleans us both up and turns the shower off. I start to feel sluggish like I'm drunk. Jake sees this and quickly dries us off. He carries me bridal style to my bed and lays me down then climbs in next to me. He pulls the sheet over us and brings my back against his chest. Jacob wraps his arms around me and places his large hand protectively on my belly. I feel like he knows something I don't but I'm too tired to question him. "I love you." He says lazily. "I love you too." I say softly. The warmth of his body and his spicy scent lulls me for the first time in almost a century into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Next up a Jacob and Neisse showdown, Also the bonfire with the pack and their families. A bunch of cute puppies will be running around. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

JPOV:

I shut the bedroom door quietly not wanting to wake Rose. I didn't want to leave her but I needed to speak with Carlisle. On my way to his office the queen bee herself stops me. "Jakey, we need to talk. Daddy's just not gonna drop this till we work things out." She says trying to sound seductive. I look at the girl I once loved and wonder what is was about her that made me so crazy for her. "Look Ness, I don't have time for your games. You and I both know this isn't what you want. I was just one of the many you had fooled."I say trying to reign in my anger.

"Fine Jake, I'll cut the crap. Look Edward's pushing this imprint bull on me since my little stunt with Nahuel. If I don't try to work things out with you, he and mom are going to send me to Alaska."She says sounding very much like the spoiled princess I've come to know. "Why should I care Ness? You strung me along for a year all the while you were banging half of forks male population!!"I yell. She glares at me and rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen Jake; it was only that Mike Newton that had a thing for mom. And it was only like twice. It wasn't even that good."She says nonchalantly.

"Ness, I have more important things to deal with right now than your selfishness." I say. "Oh right Aunt Rose. Like that's going to last. She'll get bored of you real soon and I won't be waiting around for you when she does." She sneers at me. She's just a girl, she's just a girl I remind myself because I'm this close to just slapping her silly. "I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention. I will never want anything to do with you even if I didn't have rose. You don't even come close to her in my heart. There was a time I would have given you the world if you asked for it but now my eyes are open. You are spoiled, selfish, and self absorbed. You are not what I want. I love Rose. She has my heart now and always will. I'm sorry ness but I just don't love you."I tell her point blank. "You are making a big mistake. Wait till I tell daddy. You're going to be sorry."She shrieks and stomps away.

I finally make it to Carlisle's office. Before I can knock I hear him say "Come in Jacob. I've been expecting you." "Hey Doc. How's it going?" I ask while sitting in chair across from him. I'm suddenly nervous and feel like I've just been sent to the principal's office. I can't help but bounce my knee anxiously. "Everything is good considering all that has happened today. Don't be so nervous Jake. I just finished speaking with Sam before you came in." He says using his doctor voice. "It's quite interesting what he tells me. I just hope this situation is a lot easier than with Bella." He says with the concern for his daughter evident in his voice. "So, she's pregnant isn't she?" I say. "From what I can tell from the test it would seem so and coupled with her symptoms I would most definitely say she is pregnant. It seems that she is getting some human traits from the fetus. Things that it needs to grow strong and healthy. I would like to run some more test tomorrow once she has rested." He says going into full doctor mode. "Dose she know yet?" I ask. "No. I wanted to wait till she had calmed down enough. She's had bit of a rough time today. I don't want to push her too much right now for the health of the baby. Look Jake don't worry. She's strong and we don't know if it will be same as it was with Bella. From what I know about the prophecy it's seems that mother and child should make it through this just fine." He says trying to ease my fears.

"Thanks Doc. I'm sure things will go smoothly with you helping every step of the way. I love her Carlisle. I can't loose her." I say trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. "I promise you won't loose her. She's my daughter Jake and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe." He says patting me on the back. I thank him again and go back to Rose's room. I look down at her sleeping frame and marvel at how beautiful she looks right now. I almost don't want to wake her but she has some new family waiting to welcome her.

RPOV:

Jake and I make our way to first beach. I'm so stunned that the pack is being so accepting of us. I thought for sure they would try and break us up. I feel like a weight has been lifted from me now that I know they are happy for us. As I'm lost in my thoughts I notice jake is very nervous. I can't shake the feeling that he's not telling me something.

Even though I have slept most of the day I'm still so tired feeling. I hope Carlisle figures out what's going on with me soon. "Hey baby we're here." Jake tells me excitement shining in his eyes. "Don't worry everyone's gonna love you. Emily and the other wolf-girls can't wait to meet you." He says pecking me lightly on the lips before getting out of the car. I can do this. I take a deep breath and walk with Jake down to where a massive crowd of people are gathered. Apparently since the Volturi left there has been a major baby boom.

As we make our way closer an adorable little girl with jet black curls and a dimpled smile runs right into Jake's waiting arms. My unbeating heart clenches at the sight. "Uncle Jake I missed you." She squeals while placing a big kiss on his cheek. "I missed you to sweetie. Hey I like you to meet my special friend Rose. Rose this is miss Moxie Phoenix Clearwater-Call."He says while she beams at me. "Wow such a pretty name for a pretty girl." I say. "Daddy says that's my name cuz I'm spunky like my mama." She says. I can't help but smile.

Jakes puts her down and she takes off running toward a group of young boys that are wrestling and jumps right in. She is definitely Leah's daughter. I look around and see all the children running around and I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Jake asks worriedly. "I can't give you that Jake. A beautiful little girl with your smile." I say trying not to cry. He pulls me into a bear hug and says "Rose you've given me so much already. I love you and no matter what I will always love you. As long as I have you I don't need anything else."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Billy wants to speak with you Jake." Leah says. Jake kisses me lightly and walks towards where his dad and the rest of the elders are. "Your daughter is very beautiful." I say trying to make conversation. "Thanks, but she can be such a handful. Thank god Embry has the patients to deal with her. I guess she is just too much like me." She says with a chuckle. "Come on let me introduce you to the rest of the wolf-girls and their brats." She gestures for me to follow her. We walk over to a group of women and kids and she begins to introduce me. "This is Emily, sam's wife and she has two kids Rafe and Adalia. This here is Kim Jared's wife and they have three kids Elijah, Yasmine, and Allegra. This is Seth's girlfriend Gloria and they have a little boy Zev. And you remember Jacob's sister Rachel. Her and Paul have two kids Rocco and Calla." She says pointing out everyone to me. "Hi." I say completely overwhelmed. Rachel jumps up and grabs me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Just be careful with my baby brother ok. I don't want to see him get his heart broken again."She says. "You don't have to worry. I love him so much. I can't picture my life with out him."I say honestly. "Good." She beams at me.

We fall into easy conversation. I feel like I've known them my whole life. It feels good to be welcomed so easily. I glance around the beach watching as these huge men run around with these precious little babies and it takes my breath away. "Hey Rosalie, why don't you sit over here by me so when Emily finishes setting up the food you won't get trampled." Kim says while laughing. I quickly make my way over and as soon as I sit Emily yells "Food is ready." It is quite a sight to behold when the pack races to the tables and devours its contents within minutes. "Wow. I see what you mean. Are they always like this?" I ask slightly afraid of what her answer will be. "Oh yeah. You better get use to it. Especially if you and Jake decide to live on the Rez. Expect to have them over eating everything in sight." She says looking quite serious. I let out a nervous laugh. What have I gotten myself into??

"Hey Rosalie would you mind holding Calla for me so I can grab some food before these wolves eat it all?" Rachel asks before placing a sleeping Calla in my arms. I nod my head yes and cradle the sleeping little girl close to me. She is the perfect mix of Paul and Rachel with silky black hair, smooth russet skin, and a perfect little pout. I can't help but feel the same jealousy I had when I saw my friend Vera's little boy. I look up from the sleeping angel and notice my Jake starting at me with a wistful smile. We lock eyes and he makes his way over to me.

"She's so beautiful Jake. All I ever wanted was to be a wife and mother." I tell him the longing clear in my voice. "Hey, Kim I need you to take Calla for while, there is something I need to talk to Rose about." Jake says. "Sure no prob Jake." She says and gently takes a sleeping Calla from my arms. I immediately feel lost and empty. Jake grabs my hand and walks me over to where Sam and Billy are sitting with the other elders. He introduces me to Old Quil and Leah's mother Sue.

I sit down next to jake and notice all of their eyes are on me. I have always been use to being the center of attention but this somehow feels off. I feel like I'm being studied like a science experiment. Before I can ask them what their problem is I catch Carlisle's scent coming from the woods. Not long after I smell him I see him approach us. What the hell is going on?? "Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm glad you could make. I trust you remember Billy, Sue and Old Quil." Sam says sounding very much the alpha he is. "Yes, hello everyone. I'm truly honored to be invited here tonight." My father says.

"What's going on Jake? Why is Carlisle here??" I ask completely confused at what is going on. "Rosalie, I asked Dr. Cullen here because there are some things that need to be discussed with you that might shed some light as to what is happening to you and Jake." Billy tells me. I look to Jake and see that he seems to know what this is all about. Before I can go off on him for keeping things from me Billy begins to explain about the prophecy and what that means fro Jacob and me.

"Rose are you ok?" Jacob asks concern and love shining in his eyes. I'm completely taken aback. "I...I...I don't know what to say. I mean what am I Jake. Just some baby making machine to produce your mega wolf spawns. Is that the only reason you want me?" I yell placing a hand protectively on my stomach. I instantly regret the words the moment they leave my mouth. I can't help my self my hormones are all over the place. Right now anger is the only thing I can feel. "Rose, please calm down. Think of the baby." Carlisle implores me. It's too late all I can see is red. "Don't tell me to calm down. How do expect me to feel? I find out that the man I love might not really love me. He's only draw to me is my ability to pop out a liter of mutant puppies!!" I seethe.

By now the attention of the whole crowd is on us. They must think I've lost my mind. One minute I'm smiling and friendly and the next I'm some screaming psychopath. I take a few deep breaths and look at Jake. Pain and hurt are clearly in his eyes. My anger disperses just as fast as it came. I launch my self at him and wrap my arms around his neck. He stiffens for a moment then wraps me in his warm embrace. I begin to sob "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You just caught me off guard." "Shh...It's ok. Stop crying please. I shouldn't have dumped it on you all at once like that. Look at me please." He asks cupping my face with his large warm hands making me look him in his beautiful ebony pools. "I love you Rose." He says simply and it's all I need to hear because I can see all his love and passion for me in his eyes. He kisses me softly and I know that I have nothing to worry about.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Next up major decisions for Rose and Jake.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything they belong to Stephanie Meyer except my characters.**

GPOV:

The rest of the night went more smoothly. Billy told the old legends while everyone listened with rapt attention. He even added the new tale of Jacob and Rosalie and their future children who would one day become the immortal protectors of the tribe. As the night wound down the pack began leaving the beach with sleeping bundles wrap tightly in their arms. One by one they came and embraced Rose in warm hugs. She is truly one of the pack despite being a vampire. It amazed them how in 10 years they went from mortal enemies, to allies and now family.

The only ones left by the dwindling fire were Jake, Rose, Billy, Sam and Carlisle. There were some important decisions that had to be made. The most important was how to make sure the Volturi would never find out about the baby. It was enough that there were human vampire hybrids but now the possibility of a wolf-vampire hybrid would be too tempting for them to ignore.

JPOV:

"I think the best way to protect Rose and the baby is to have her live on the Rez. She will be surrounded by wolves that could protect her." I say enjoying the idea of sharing a home with my Rose. "I agree with Jacob. The Volturi doesn't know about La Push. It would be easy to hide them here and as long as I'm able to cross the treaty line to assist with her pregnancy I don't see a problem with this situation." Carlisle says. "So, what do you think about it Sam?" I ask. "I have no problem with this arrangement. She's family now and we protect our own. Now for the rest of you as long as you hunt before coming here I won't have a problem." He replies.

"Where will we be living, Jake?" Rose asks with so much happiness shining in her eyes. "Well if it's ok with my dad there is a small house not too far from Sam's that use to belong to my grandfather. It's a bit run down but I'm sure with the pack and Esme's help it'll be like new in no time." I tell her while pulling her into my lap. I hold her close breathing in her delicious scent. "I guess it's settled once the house is ready Jake and Rosalie can move in."My dad says. "As for the Volturi we will worry about that if or when the time comes. Until then I'll have Alice keep a close watch on them for the time being. Well I guess I should be going. It was truly an honor being here tonight. I expect to see the two of you tomorrow in my office. We have a lot of test to do and I'll try and see if we can use an ultrasound on you Rose." Carlisle says. "Don't worry Doc. I'll have her there bright and early." I say excited at the idea that we might be able to see our little miracle.

Carlisle shakes everyone's hand and takes off through the woods. "I'm gonna call it a night too. I got to go help Emily put the kids to bed. Congratulations you two. Enjoy the peace and quite now cuz before you know it you'll have a little one running around causing all kinds of trouble. Believe me it's a miracle Em and I get any time alone." Sam says with a serious look on his face. I chuckle a little and shake his hand. "Night Rose, Billy." He says and makes his way home. "Come on old man lets get you back home." I tell my dad. "Don't worry about me Jake. I'm staying at Old Quil's tonight. Quil Jr. should be by soon to pick me up and speak of the devil here he is now." My dad says. I turn my head and sure enough there is Quil and Claire on their way down to get my dad. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow dad." I say and give him a quick hug. "Goodnight Mr. Black." Rose says sweetly to my dad. "Just call me Billy, Now that you are my daughter and carrying my grandchild. OK." He tells her while hugging her tightly. I can't help but beam at the sight of them.

I take her by the hand and lead her towards my dad's house. It's not to far from the beach. "How bout we turn in early and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." I say while kissing her on her temple. "Mmm…that sounds heavenly right about now. I can't help but feel so worn out and tired now. I forgot how wonderful sleep could be." She says with a large yawn. I scoop her up and race back to my house with her giggling the whole way. We make it to my bedroom and I sit her on the bed gently. I find an old t-shirt that is far too small for me to wear and give it to her.

We hold each other close on my tiny bed. My hand protectively placed on her still flat stomach. "Are you ok with moving to La Push?" I ask while stroking her soft golden curls. "I'm happy Jake. I'm just going to miss my family so much. I've never really been without them. I know as soon as the baby is born they will be moving again. We've already overstayed our time here because of Nessie. I'm really going to miss them." She sobbed softly. "I know, I know. I promise we'll visit them all the time. They will be a big part of our children's lives." I say soothingly. She looks at me with her beautiful golden eyes and says "Children? You mean you want more than one." "Of course. I want as many as you will give me. Especially, a beautiful little girl who looks just like you." I say and peck her lightly on her plump lips.

She smiles at me seductively and whispers in my ear "Well since we're suppose to be producing the next generation of wolves I think we should start practicing our technique." I'm instantly hard at the sound of her voice. Smooth like honey. She straddles my waist and removes my t-shirt revealing her curvaceous naked frame. I groan at the sight of her. She gives me a sexy smirk obviously enjoying making me hard as a rock.

She runs her tiny cold hands up and down my chest creating a myriad of sensations that leave me groaning for more. I reach up and pull her close and kissing her slow and passionately. I run my tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and I slid my tongue in tasting her sweet creamy taste that drives me crazy. She moans softly against my lips. I love hearing all the sounds I can get her to make while claiming her body with mine.

She quickly helps me out of my boxers freeing my painfully hard cock. She positions her slick entrance over the tip and forcefully impales herself on me. "AHH FUCK!!" we both moan. After a few moments she begins to rock up and down on my stiff member, her supple breast bouncing with every movement. God, she's so fucking beautiful. I grip her full hips tightly and begin to meet her thrust for thrust an erotic rhythm. "Jake, Jake, oh…JAKE!!" She moans loudly as the walls of her sex clench down hard on my cock.

I quickly turn us around with her on her hands and knees. I pull her hard on my erection. Hissing at how good she feels. She looks over her shoulder at me smiles wickedly. "You just couldn't resist could you." She says huskily. "It's just the dog in me I guess." I say with a smirk. I begin pounding into her fast and hard. We're both moaning so loud that I'm glad Billy is gone for the night. With a few more hard thrusts I let out a low growl as I cum bringing her over the edge with me. After a few moments I lay down pulling her close to me and we both drift off completely spent and contented.

RPOV:

I can feel the sun shining through the blinds and lazily open my eyes. My body feels stiff so I carefully get off the bed so I won't wake up Jake. I sleepily look for the t-shirt I discarded last night. I find what I'm looking for and start to stretch trying to shake the sleepiness from my body. I glance around his tiny room and catch my reflection in his wall length mirror. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! My once flat stomach has now begun to become swollen with my child. I lay my hand delicately on my bump. I'm completely mesmerized that I don't even notice Jacob waking up.

"Hey baby, how long have you been up for?"He asks in his deep husky voice. "Don't look me!!" I yell trying quickly to cove my swollen belly. "Rose what's wrong?" he asks concern evident in his eyes. "This is your entire fault dog. I'm going to be as big as a house carrying your puppies." I half scream and half cry. "Whoa, hold on a minute Blondie. What are you talking about?" He asks clearly confused at my outburst. "This is what I'm talking about." I shriek pulling up my shirt and pointing to my bump. "Oh Rose." He says looking at me tenderly. "Get away from me. I don't want you to see me like this. I'm not going to be beautiful anymore. I'm just going to be some fat cow." I begin to sob. I'm really starting to get tired of these hormones. I feel like I'm bi-polar most of the time now.

Jacob pulls me to him in a soft embrace. He whispers softly in my ear "You could never not be beautiful Rose. I think your even more beautiful now that you are showing." He says while kneeling down and placing soft kisses on my swollen belly. He walks me over to his bed and sits me down gently. "I have something I wanted to give you yesterday but things were just so crazy I decided to wait. I guess this is as good a time as any other would be." He tells me sweetly. He goes to his dresser and pulls something out. I can't see what it is. He sits next to me and places a small black velvet box in my hands.

I open the box and inside is a simple yet beautiful ring. It's a one carat round brilliant cut diamond set in a plain white gold band. "I know it's not half of what you deserve but it belonged to my mother. She passed away when I was very young, it was a car accident. She left it to me so that I would be able to give it to my future wife. Rose I love you so much. I would be honored if you would wear my mothers ring." He asks his eyes shining with his unshed tears. "Yes." I say and watch as he gingerly places this precious symbol of our love on my finger. My heart swells at the sight of the ring on my hand. It makes me feel whole for the first time in a long time. I look up at this beautiful man next to me and know this is exactly where I'm supposed to be.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. Next up Baby drama.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

RPOV:

After making love to my sexy wolf a few more times we headed to my house to see what Carlisle would say about this new development. We walk into the living room and there is Edward and Bella waiting for us. Uhh…I'm so not in to mood to deal with his shit today. I take Jacob's hand and turn to leave. "Wait Rose please just hear me out." Edwards pleads. "What is it that you want dear brother?" I say coldly. He runs his hand through his wild bronze hair something he does when he's trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry. I just wanted what was best for my little girl and Jacob's a good man. He would've been the best for my Renesemee. Carlisle told us about the prophecy and I understand now. He was never really meant to be hers. He was always yours Rose, even when he imprinted on Ness I feel it was only to bring him closer to you."He says with so much emotion that I pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you. I'm sorry Edward. I never meant to hurt Nessie." I say to my brother. "IT's not either of your faults. You can't fight fate no matter how hard you try. Trust me I should know." He says and takes Bella's hand in his. Their eyes lock and they seem to share a silent conversation. I use to envy their love, now I know exactly how they must feel.

"I'm so happy for you Jake and Rose." Bella says and pulls us both into a tight hug. "Come sister lets leave them so they can talk." Edward says taking my hand and leading me to Carlisle's office. I still can't help but feel a pang of jealously toward Bella. She was Jake's first love and best friend. "There is nothing to worry about Rose. She just wants to say goodbye to Jake in private." He says after reading my thoughts. "What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going?" I ask. "It's time we leave. Nessie's become quite a handful and I think some time Alaska with her parents will be good for her." He says with a slight chuckle. Even though Edward and I don't always see eye to eye he is still my brother and I'll miss him dearly. "I'll miss you too sis. Don't worry we'll be back to see how the baby is doing. You're going to make an unbelievable mother. Jacob's lucky to have you. I know I don't say it much but I do love you Rose. I will always be grateful for everything you did to help Bella and Ness." He says and hugs me tenderly. "Come, let's get going I know Carlisle is waiting for you. I told Bella to send Jake right up when their finished." He tells me. I squeeze his hand and walk into Carlisle office.

JPOV:

"What's up Bells?" I ask. "Sit next to me Jake." She says and pats the spot next to her on Esme's cream colored couch. She takes my hand in her tiny cold one. "Jake I really am happy for you. Don't get me wrong when I first found out I wanted to kick your ass but I know this is the right path for you." She says and I know if she could cry there would be tears in her eyes. "Thanks Bells. That really means a lot to me." I say and pull her into a bear hug. "I'm really scared Bells. What if something bad happens? What if I'm not a good father?" I confess. "Now look here Jacob Black you are going to make a wonderful daddy and don't worry about Rose. She's strong Jake a lot stronger than I was. Carlisle will make sure she comes out this just fine." Bella says sounding so motherly. "There's something else I wanted to say Jake. Edward and I are going to be taking Renesemee to Alaska for a while. It's what's best for her. We'll be staying with Emmett and Tanya till we get our own place. I just wanted to say goodbye and that I'll miss you so much."She says hugging me again. "I'll miss you too bells. You're my best friend. I'll always love you bells." I say. "I know Jake I'll always love you too. Enough with this mushy stuff lets get you upstairs and find out what going on with that baby of yours." She says taking my hand and leading me to Carlisle office. I give her hand a squeeze and head into Carlisle's office where my beautiful Rose is.

RPOV:  
Edward, Carlisle, and I are just catching up when Bella and Jake come through the door. Finally, I'm so excited to learn more about our baby. "Good now that you here Jake we can begin." Carlisle says getting into full doctor mode. "Ok Rose just sits up here and lay down." He says walking me towards an exam table complete with stirrups. Great, how awkward is this going to be. I lie down and pull up Jacob's big shirt I'm still wearing. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting this. It seems thing are moving a little faster than I had anticipated." Carlisle says while examining my swollen belly. I'm starting to get nervous. "From the looks of things I'd say you were about 4 months along. I know you only conceived 2 months ago but it seems to be slower than Bella's pregnancy but faster than a normal human one. From the amount of HCG I found in your venom I would say that the baby will be here in another 2 to 3 months." Carlisle says.

"I think its best you start trying to eat some human food Rose as well as blood." He tells me. "You've got to be out of your mind if you think I'm going to eat human food. It taste like dirt." I complain. "Now Rose it's what's best for you and the baby. The baby is part wolf and human. It won't be able to survive with just blood. That's probably why you past out yesterday."He says using his fatherly tone. "Fine if it's what's best for the baby." I give in. "Jake and Esme can work with you to find you something that is edible for you and I can give you some donated blood so you won't have to go hunting right now." He says. "I don't want human blood. I've never had human blood and I won't start now. Is there any other possibilities for me." I ask. He thinks for a moment then says "Well I guess I can get some pig's blood from the local butcher shops. If that is alright with you." I nod my head yes still pouting over the fact I have to eat disgusting human food.

Carlisle sets up the 4-D ultra sound and Jake sits next to me and takes my hand. He looks so adorable when he is nervous. He smiles his signature smile and I instantly feel better. Carlisle squeezes some of the gooey gel on my belly and uses to wand to get a better look at my baby. We can hear a whooshing sound but the screen is blank. "What's wrong?" I ask panicked. "Nothing is wrong. It seems to have the same protective covering as Bella did but not as solid and the heartbeat is strong. We won't be able to see your baby but the good news is that it seems you'll be able to give birth naturally. As long as there are not any complications you won't need a c-section."He says relieving some of my concerns.

As soon as he says that the little pixie herself comes barreling into the room with Jasper close behind her. "I'm so excited Rose. Can you believe all the little adorable blue outfits I get to buy?" She shrieks and hugs me close. I'm happy I'll have her by my side through this. BLUE?? "Did you just say blue Alice??" I ask. "Of course I did. Just because I can't see you future doesn't mean I can't see mine. I had a vision of myself shopping for a bunch of blue baby stuff." She says with a dreamy expression on her face. "It's a boy. I'm having a little boy." I say tearing up. I look at Jake and I don't think I've ever seen him smile so big. "Not just one boy, three and the names you pick are so cute." Alice gushes. Whoa did she just say three!? "HUH." Is all I can get out I'm so stunned. I've always wanted children but three at once. I don't know if I can handle it.

"Three?" Jake says his face slightly tinged green. Before I know it Jacob hits the floor with a loud thud. "At least he didn't phase." Alice says trying to make light of the situation. "What am I going to do with three babies? I was barely ready for one."I say trying no to hyperventilate. "Calm down Rose. Let me double check the baby's heartbeat and see if I can hear two more beats." Carlisle says. Meanwhile Edward and Jasper are dragging Jake to his feet. "You know Carlisle you should never bet against Alice." Bella says. She was right the dam pixie is never wrong.

"Hold still Rose. Ahh there it is. Oh Alice is right there is two more." Carlisle says concentrating hard on the sound of my little boys hearts. "See I told you." She says with a smug smile. "Alright, everyone how about we leave Rose and Jake alone for a while. She needs some rest." Carlisle says in his fatherly voice. They all leave and Jake picks me up and sits us down on Carlisle Sofa. "I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to faint like that. It's just took me by surprise. I was expecting one baby not three." He says holding me tight. "It's ok Jake I'm just as freaked out as you are. I don't know if I'm ready for one let alone three." I say honestly. He looks deeply into my eyes and says "As long as we have each other we can do anything we want. It'll be hard but we can do this. I want to do this. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side with our children. It's all I'll ever need." He says sweetly and then kisses me softly.

Just as we pull apart his stomach growls loudly. "Well let's see what Esme can cook up so we can feed you and our little boys." I say patting my swollen belly. He chuckles softly. "Our boys that sounds good." He beams at me and takes my hand. As long as we are together I know we will be just fine.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up 3 bouncing bundles of joy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

GPOV:

The weeks flew by and Rose got bigger and bigger much to her dismay. Jake was so busy finishing their house, getting the shop open with Quil an Embry, and patrolling that he barely had any time to rest. He hardly had any real time with his Rose. The couple fought and made up constantly adding to the already stressful situation.

To keep herself busy, Rose spent her days learning how to cook from Emily and Esme and shopping with Alice. It surprised her how close Emily and Esme had become. Once the house was done the tension eased a bit. It was everything Rose had ever wanted. It was a two floor home with 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms. The kitchen was spectacular. It had marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and a large island with stools. The living room and dining room were spacious and decorated tastefully thanks to Esme. The walls were painted in soft tones of yellows and greens that reminded her so much of the house on isle esme. The hardwood floors gleamed throughout the house. The white crown molding added a classic touch. All in all it was her dream home.

Her favorite part of the house was the nursery. The walls were painted a light blue and the carpet was white and plush. There was a white wooden rocking chair in the corner. There were three with cribs and changing tables line up against the walls. There were various stuffed animals and toys around the room. Rose could spend hours just rocking in the rocking chair and singing softly to her swollen belly. She was the happiest she had ever been.

JPOV:

"How the hell did you do it Embry? I'm scared to go home half the time." I say while wiping grease from my hands. The shop's been open for a week and we're already booked solid. "Just smile and nod, man. Just smile and nod." He says laughing. "I mean yesterday I walked in after work and she's crying in the kitchen because she doesn't have any French fries to put in her chocolate ice cream. Then she yells at me saying I should have been more considerate and brought her home fries. After she finishes yelling at me she tackles me to the ground wanting to have sex. We ended up having sex right there on the kitchen floor because I was too scared to tell her no. I mean she's making me crazy. I don't know how much more I can take of her mood swings." I say completely frustrated. "Hey at least you only have a few weeks left of this. I had a whole 9 months with Leah pregnant and believe me Leah pregnant is 10 times worse than normal Leah." He says grimacing at the memory. We go back to work and I'm left dreading going home.

I walk in the door with a chocolate shake and large fries for her. It's the only human food besides spaghetti that she can eat. "Hey baby, I brought you some food. Where are you?" I ask cautiously. "I..I..Im in here." She sobs from the living room. Great, fucking great. I take a deep breath and try to man up and walk into the living room. She looks at me and burst out into more tears. "I'm supposed to go shopping with Emily and Alice but I can't tie my shoes." She wails loudly. "Don't worry babe I'll tie them for you." I say and instantly regret it. She looks at me with so much anger I just want to runaway. It's funny how this tiny woman can put the fear of god in me. "I don't need your help. If it wasn't for your mega wolf sperm I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I'm so huge I can't even fucking tie my own shoelaces." She seethes. Oh yeah I'm definitely in for it now. "Please sweetie you have to calm down. You know what Carlisle said about getting too worked up." I say sweetly. Shit, that was not the right thing to say. I just keep making it worse. "Don't tell me to calm down. When you're the one carrying around three babies, having your hormones all whacked out and get so huge you can't do the simplest task then you can tell me to calm down." She yells.

She winces after her outburst. "Rose what's wrong." I say walking over to her. "I think my water just broke." She says her eyes wide with fear. Just then Emily and Alice walk through the door. "Em, Alice thank god you're here. We got to get Rose to Carlisle her water just broke." I say getting into alpha mode.

GPOV:

Immediately the three Rush her to the Cullen house. Alice called a head and Carlisle is waiting for them on the porch. Emily called Sam and the Pack is on their way ready to welcome the newest editions to the family. Jacob carries a frightened Rose upstairs to the Office turned delivery room. Everything needed to deliver multiple babies is there and ready. Alice quickly changes rose into a hospital gown and helps her get situated on the bed. Carlisle checks Rose and sees that she is only 3 centimeters dilated. They have a while before she can begin to push. She is hooked up to a monitor and the babies' heartbeats are strong. Now all they have to do is wait.

Esme and Emily prepare a mountain of food for the pack that is gathered in the Cullen living room. Alice called Bella to tell them of the pending births. She assures them that She, Edward, Ness , as well as Emmett would be coming as soon as possible. The hours seem to drag by with no change. It's not till 13 hours later that the babies are ready to come.

RPOV:

Each contraction is torture. I've must have broken Jacob's hand at least a dozen times now. I must have been insane to want to willingly go through this. "UHHH…I can't take much more Jake." I cry. He pushes my hair gently from my face and kisses me softly on the forehead. "Yes you can Rose. I need you to be strong Rose for the boys. You have to get them through this. I'm gonna be right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise love." He says sweetly to me. I nod yes not able to speak. The pain is just too much. Just then Carlisle comes in to check how far I've dilated.

"Good, your at 10 Rose. You'll be able to push with the next contraction." He says. He places my legs in the stirrups and gets the warmers ready for the babies. Alice and Esme come in to help with the babies. I start to feel the pressure begin and I look at Jake. "Are you ready?" I ask. He beams at me and pecks me lightly on the lips. "As ready as I'm ever gonna be." He says. "Ok Rose I need you to take a deep breath, count to 10 and bear down as hard as you can." Carlisle says in his doctor voice. I do as he says and oh my fucking god it hurts. I feel like my vagina is on fire. I bear down as hard and long as I can. "Ok I can see the head now but I need you to push again." He tells me. I do as he says again and I let out a scream. "I…I…I can't its hurt too much." I whimper. "Come on Rose. The shoulders are almost out. One more good push and the baby will be here."Carlisle says. I nod my head and bear down again. FUCK!!! I feel like I've been tore into two. All of a sudden I can hear a tiny cry. My son. Esme grabs him quickly, cleans him up and brings him to me. She places him gently in my arms.

I stare at him and I'm left breathless. He has smooth caramel colored skin the perfect mix of my pale and Jacob's russet color. He has a head full of soft honey colored curls and soft brown eyes. His cubby cheeks and dimpled hands are absolutely adorable. "Hello, Caden William." I coo to my little boy. "Rose I need you to give Caden back to Esme. We have two more to deliver." Carlisle says with a smile. I nod my head and hand Caden to his grandmother. I grab Jacob's hand and begin to bring our next bundle of joy into this world. An hour and a half later and Caine Jacob and Caleb Carlisle join their big brother Caden. Caine is a clone of his father, Ink black hair, russet skin and ebony eyes. Caleb has pale skin but not as pale as mine. Platinum locks and eye so blue they look violet just like my human ones.

Once the boys and I are cleaned up the pack rushes up the stairs eager to welcome the next generation. Each of the guys, Leah and Emily hold the babies and gush over them. They are going to be so spoiled. After a while Jacob kicks everyone out. He climbs into bed with me and the boys. "Thank you." He says softly. "For what?" I ask. "For making me whole again. For loving me. For giving me the most precious gift my sons." He replies with so much love showing in his eyes. "I could say the same to you. Jake you've given me the one thing I never thought was possible. You gave me a chance to be a mother and I will always be so grateful to you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. Jake, I'm so happy that Alice convinced me to go the island with you. It's there that you brought me to life." I say with all the passion in my being. He beams at me his beautiful smile and kisses me passionately. I will never tire of his kisses or his love. Our eyes lock and I get lost in his ebony depths. I swear I can feel the earth move beneath us. I'm home.

JPOV:

I watch as my three little guys sleep and I can't help but smile. Caden is a perfect mix of Rose and I while Caine is a miniature version of me and Caleb is Rose all over. Its strange how you can love someone you just met. I love them so much that there aren't any words I could use to describe how happy I am.

I look at my little family and hope that I'm strong enough to protect them and keep them safe. There are so many challenges ahead of us but I know that as long as I have my Rose by my side we can face them head on. For now I'm just content watching my boys sleep and holding Rose close in my arms. It's moments like these that I'm glad Bella dragged my ass out of that bed and sent me to isle Esme. It's there that I was made whole again.

I was never lucky in love. I was always second best. Then Rosalie Hale happened and now I'm a Believer.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up the Epilogue. Also a sequel with Jake and Rose's kids and the Pack kids with lots of drama, imprinting and the Volturi.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own anything. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my characters. **

**Epilogue  
**

RPOV:

It was little over a year ago that I was on this very beach feeling broken and lonely. It was only when I looked up and saw my future husband emerge from the water looking like a god that I knew my life would never be the same. Now here I am watching my Jacob running around the beach and splashing around with our three little miracles. I can't help but smile at the sight.

A few weeks after the boys were born Alice practically demanded we have a wedding. It was sweet and simple. Just us, the pack and my family on first beach at sunset. I wore a white sundress with a lavender orchid in my hair that flowed down my back in waves. Jacob wore dark wash jeans and a white dress shirt that was left untucked with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. We were both barefoot. It was perfect.

We decided to spend the boys first birthday on Isle Esme with my family. It's the first time since our wedding that we've all been in the same place. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper left to Alaska after the boys were born. The boys may only be one but they look so much older. They look like they could be at least 4. Carlisle thinks they should be fully matured by the time their 10. They already can phase which was quite a surprise. They look like overgrown husky puppies. It's quite a sight. Their fur is a silvery white the only difference is the patch of color on each of their noses. Caden has a dark russet like Jacob's, Caine has a golden brown, and Caleb has a deep grey. We won't know if they have any other powers till their full grown.

"Hey how are my two special ladies doing?" Jacobs says while rubbing my swollen belly. He's so excited about having a little girl. "We Mr. Black are craving some chocolate ice cream and French fries." I say with a smile. "Well Mrs. Black I suggest we get the boys and head back to the house and see what Esme has for us." He says kissing me deeply. Mmm…I'll never get enough of his sweet warm brown sugar and vanilla taste.

JPOV:

I watch as my beautiful wife puts our three sons down for a nap and I can't help but smile. It was only a year ago that my life changed so completely. There I was broken and hurt and it all changed when I saw her standing on the beach in her tiny red bikini sparkling in the sun like a goddess. I knew I would never be the same.

Rosalie has always been beautiful but a pregnant Rose is truly a sight to behold. She's practically glowing while full with my child. I don't know if it's the wolf in me but I love seeing her swollen with my baby girl. A little girl I hope looks just like her mother.

After the boys are asleep Rose and I head to our special place, the beautiful waterfall where it all began. I lay her down gently in the sand and place soft kisses all over her silky smooth skin. She still smells so good like oranges and honeysuckle. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Mmm….milk and honey. It will always feel like the first time with her.

**10 years later…**

RPOV:  
"I'll kill him. I swear to god Jake I'm gonna tear him to shreds." I seethe. "Calm down Rose we don't even know what happened." Jake says trying to keep me from marching over to Sam and Emily's and dragging their son Rafe by his hair out of the house. "Don't tell me to calm down, mutt!!" I yell. "Mama don't be so mean to daddy." Sienna chides me. "Oh baby girl what happened? Why did you come home crying?" I ask my now teenage daughter. She starts crying and Jake pulls her into a bear hug. She is such a daddy's girl. "Shh…it's ok sweetie. Just tell me what happened." Jake says while stroking her caramel curls. "I…we…I…Rafe and I imprinted on each other." She says through her tears. "What's so wrong with that baby? I thought you were head over heels for him." I say wiping the tears from her smooth cheeks.

"He..he..he doesn't want me mama. He said he doesn't want to be forced to love a leech. He hates me because of what I am." She cries harder. Just then my three boys come bursting through the door. "Hey, Moxie just told us what happened. I swear to god nena I'll beat his ass for you." Caine says. He's always been the one with a temper. "You just can't go beating his ass cuz he doesn't want to date sienna."Caleb says never one for violence. He's a lover not a fighter. "Personally I'm happy. I don't want that jerk near my baby sister." Caden says sounding so much like his dad.

"Listen to me, there will be no kicking anyone's ass or sienna dating. Got that boys and that includes you too Rose. I'll head over to Sam's and talk to him. Maybe we can figure out whats going on. Ok." Jacob says sternly. "Ok dad." My three boys say in unison. "Fine but I'm coming with you. No one makes my baby cry without answering to me."I say fiercely. Jake nods his head. He knows better than to get in my way with it concerns our children. "Stay with your sister boys. We'll be back soon."I say "Don't worry mama we'll make sure she's ok." Caleb says and kisses me on the cheek. He's the momma's boy out of the three.

Who would have guessed that in 10 years I would have to deal with my daughter imprinting and getting imprinted on all at once. "Jake what are we going to do? He just can't treat her that way? Isn't he supposed to feel something for her the moment he imprints? I mean he's been the sun to sienna since they were little. How could he not love her?" I ask my husband. "Things will work out just wait and see. He may be the sun but no matter how hard he tries he can't fight the moonlight." He says with a sad smile.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review. The sequel Can't Fight The Moonlight will be up soon. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to thank everyone who has read my story and for the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**The first chapter of the sequel **

**Can't Fight The Moonlight is now up. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again.**


	14. Author's Note

**Thanks for all the reviews. Pictures from all my stories are on my profile. **

**I have a poll up, please vote and let me know what the next imprint story you would like me to write about.**

**Thanks again  
**


	15. New Story

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry i haven't been able to reply personally. **

**My husband just got back from deployment so things are a little busy at home now.  
**

**I have a new story up about Embry and Leah.**

**This is how they got together and had Moxie.**

**It's called Something Inside. If you haven't noticed most of my stories are titled after songs that inspire me.**

**I'm a believer- monkees**

**Can't fight the moonlight- Leann Rimes**

**Ojos Asi (Eyes like yours)- Shakira**

**Slept so long- Queen of the damned soundtrack Orgy**

**The Best You Never Had- Leona Lewis**

**Something Inside- August Rush soundtrack Jonathan Rhys Meyers  
**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.**

**Also check out Arianna1281 she has two really good twilight stories up. She's a friend of mine and new to fanfic.**

**Thanks again.  
**


End file.
